


The Awakening

by Little_Dimples



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Bottom Huang Ren Jun, Explicit Sexual Content, Humor, Knotting, M/M, Magical Inheritance, Magical Tattoos, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Pregnancy Kink, Size Kink, Smut, Top Lee Jeno, Werewolves, Witch!renjun, Witches, goth renjun, he is also a doctor but does not do any doctor things lol, kun is renjuns uncle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:33:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21909007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Dimples/pseuds/Little_Dimples
Summary: Late in the night, Renjun’s entire town was set under a curse. Those of witch descent would be exposed by their lineage and the entire world would know what they were. Three stages of the curse include:1. They would wake up in their true form.2. They would be induced into a heat.3. Their powers will activate, fully awakening as a witch.
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Qian Kun, Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno
Comments: 18
Kudos: 325





	1. The Curse

Darkness fell over Seoul in the soft hush of the night. Though many couldn’t tell for they long since fell asleep, snuggled up close in their warm beds to get away from the autumn chill. Unknown to them, a source of evil was lingering from above. For years, this evil had been locked away, hidden to protect the citizens of South Korea and maybe even the world for centuries. But as the world changed, and humans grew weak and defenseless, the evil gained enough strength to escape. This evil was known as The Supreme. With such hatred for being betrayed and locked up for so long, The Supreme had to get vengeance.

“Tonight to rest but once dusk hits, your world will be in distress. Descendants of mine, show your true form, unless your powers on these pitiful souls. Reap what they once sowed. As the moon glows fully and the realms of life and death align, you shall awaken into what you were truly meant to be. A witch.”

And with that said, The Supreme used all of its strength and burst into a hundred shards, each rushing out over Korea and piercing itself into the descendants of the first witch.

* * *

Renjun woke up in pain. He immediately flinched and curled in on himself. What the hell ? He was perfectly fine before going to bed, what was the problem now ? Sitting up slowly, he groaned and stretched. Maybe he’d ask his uncle what the problem was. Kun being the doctor of the family always had its benefits. Getting out of bed, Renjun almost dropped at the pain he felt. It felt as if something had been embedded into his stomach but there was nothing there. Did he eat something wrong ? Making his way to the bathroom, Renjun opened the door with half open eyes. He moved to brush his teeth when he looked into the mirror and all but screamed. 

His hair was black, which shouldn’t have been a problem because he was a natural brunette but the problem was, he was blonde for the past three months now. Hair doesn’t change black over night. Reaching up to touch it, Renjun caught a glimpse at his nails. They too were black, painted in some sort of shiny onyx that he definitely didn’t do. Renjun glanced back up at himself and gasped. His eyes were no longer brown but grey, sort of like the moon. His right ear was surprisingly decorated in star like earrings and his eyes outlined faintly in black. 

Renjun took a step back to realize he was perfectly dressed. Gone were his moomin pajama bottoms and white tee. In place was a black laced button up that had a high collar and long sleeves. It was tucked into equally black shorts that had chains dangling from the belt loop. The shorts were a bit shorter than he’d normally wear, stopping a bit before his mid thigh and exposing his slim legs. His feet were decorated in knee high socks that matched the lace decor of his shirt. The only thing that wasn’t black (besides the sliver of his chain) was the pentagram buttons along his short’s leg.

“Am I dreaming ?” Renjun asked. He needed to call his uncle now. His parents weren’t home, they wouldn’t be for days and Renjun never felt more alone. The pain was easing a bit as he sat on his bed and called up Kun.

“What’s wrong ? It’s like seven in the morning.” Kun answered.

“Jiujiu I think I’m going crazy but last night did we like do some grunge shopping ?” Renjun asked.

“What are you talking about ?” Kun laughed.

“Did you dye my hair ?” Renjun asked.

“Uh no. Your hair was still blonde the last time I checked.” Kun said.

“Well now it isn’t. It’s black. Pitch black ! What happened last night ?” Renjun asked.

“Are you sure you’re okay ? We didn’t even drink last night. It was a dinner for Lele.” Kun said.

“No I’m not okay.” Renjun groaned. “I think something happened to me when I got home.”

“I knew I should have made Xuxi walk you home. Are you okay ? No one did anything to you right ?” Kun asked, concern lacing his voice.

“I don’t- I don’t know. I woke up in so much pain. Like someone stabbed me in the gut. But all I can remember is getting home, showering and sleeping.” Renjun said.

“Okay. You think you can move ? I’m not home right now but I know Sicheng is. You could make your way there and we can talk about it more. Okay baby ?” Kun said and Renjun nodded.

“Okay.” Renjun said.

“Good boy. If something else hurts, let me know. I had to run back to my office to grab some papers so I’ll be there in forty.” Kun said. They ended the call and Renjun made his way to the front door. He opened the closet to grab a jacket when he almost fell on his feet. All his things have been changed to black. Black petticoats, black hoodies, black parkas. Hell even his shoes were black. What this some type of joke ? Awkwardly, Renjun slipped on a pair of boots and pea coat before leaving. The wind hit is face and he almost regretted leaving without a scarf but he just needed someone right now. Kun and Sicheng’s house was a ten minute walk away from his own so he got moving. 

There wasn’t many people awake right now, a very slow morning yet Renjun couldn’t help but feel like someone was watching him. He turned around after a while to see nothing. Sighing, Renjun went to move before jumping at the sight of an old man a few feet away.

“Excuse me.” Renjun said lowly.

“You step in some sort of oil kid ?” The old man asked, confused.

“H-huh ?” Renjun blinked.

“Oil ? Your footprints are super dark.” The man said and Renjun finally noticed what he was talking about as he looked down. Behind him was a trail of his footprints as dark as night, clashing against the light grey of the pavement.

“Ah no.” Renjun said, taking a step forward and wincing as the footsteps followed.

“Odd, those ones back there are disappearing.” The old man said and Renjun looked back to see older prints fade away. Freaking out a bit, Renjun excused himself and ran away. He could feel the pain ebb it’s way back into his body and he needed to see his family quick. The dark footsteps followed him the entire way, marking his path, marking him as something different.

Renjun rang the doorbell to Kun’s house rapidly. He didn’t know what was going on and he might be having a bit of a panic attack and if he kept looking down he would freak out because why was he leaving such footprints ? 

“Hey hey hey Renjun ! Renjun ! What’s wrong ? Why are you spamming the door bell ?” Sicheng asked, taking Renjun’s hand off of the bell, trying to get the teen to look at him.

“Ge, I think something bad is happening.” Renjun whispered. Sicheng looked at him for a moment before pulling him inside.

“What’s going on. Did something happen ? Is someone following you ?” Sicheng asked as he took the coat off of Renjun. “What in the hell are you wearing ?”

“I don’t know ! I woke up like this.” Renjun frowned heavily.

“Junnie, baby whats up ? You seem to be five seconds away from a panic attack. Why don’t you start from the beginning ?” Sicheng asked, moving them to the couch.

“Well, I woke up in some intense pain, I don’t know maybe the food we had last night was bad ? So I went to the bathroom and I looked in the mirror and I looked like this ! Hair black, makeup done and fully dressed. Everything is so twisted, my clothes are all black, my shoes are all black, even my footprints are stained black.” Renjun said. “And this pain ! Oh god it hurts.” Renjun said, clutching his stomach.

“Junnie. What do you mean stained black ? What’s going on ? Where does it hurt ? I know more about the body than your Kun-jiu does.” Sicheng said.

“I don’t know. Some old man thought I had stepped in oil. But oil doesn’t do this.” Renjun said, standing up. He took a few steps and the dark spots followed him. Sicheng watched in silence.

“That’s gonna come out right ? This rug is Versace.” Sicheng said.

“Ge !” Renjun shouted, not in the mood for jokes.

“I’m kidding I’m kidding. But that’s odd...and creepy. Let’s deal with your pain first. Where does it hurt in your stomach ?” Sicheng asked.

“Here.” Renjun pointed, right above his belly button.

“So the center. And what kind of pain ? Sharp and throbbing ? Or internal like aching ?” Sicheng asked.

“All ? It just hurts. I don’t even know how I walked here.” Renjun said sitting back down. “I’m freaking out ge.”

“Why don’t you sit right here and we will wait till Kun-ge gets here and see what’s wrong with our baby bun.” Sicheng said, sliding Renjun into his lap. The poor boy looked even smaller once curled up and clinging to him. Sicheng rubbing his back soothingly, hopeful Kun would get there soon.

* * *

Kun walked into his house to see Sicheng sitting on the couch with a sleeping Renjun on his lap. They looked a bit from two different worlds. Sicheng, dressed in bright fluffy pajamas with bed hair and cozy socks looked like some fairy prince. While Renjun, decked in all black looked like a falling angel, small and dear in the little fairy’s hold.

“What did I miss ? Wow he really is a brunette again.” Kun said as he slipped his shoes off and walked towards the two. 

“Just a small panic attack, some wild ass shit that neither of us can explain and internal pain in his center abdomen.” Sicheng said.

“Oh how I love it when you speak science to me.” Kun joked, kissing Sicheng’s head before sitting down next to him. He grabbed Renjun’s wrist, checking his blood pressure and heart beat. It was calm since he was asleep which was good. He did look a bit pale though and perhaps smaller than usual. “Renjun, wake up baby.” Kun said. Renjun stirred and immediately curled up.

“Hurts.” Renjun said.

“I know I know. But I need you awake to see why it hurts.” Kun said. Renjun whined, eyes opening only for them to fill with tears.

“Oh my god.” Renjun gasped.

“What ? What’s wrong ?” Kun asked, both elders alarmed. “Show me where the pain comes from.”

“Here.” Renjun said, hand at his stomach. “And here and here and oh jiujiu I think I’m dying.” Renjun said, the pain seeping into his limbs.

“You’re not dying bunny. Though something is wrong. This isn’t the cause of food poisoning.” Kun said.

“Can I lift up your shirt ? I need to see if you have any bruises. Maybe internal bleeding.” Kun said and Renjun nodded. They un-tucked his lace shirt and Kun muttered something about his outfit that he would address later. Renjun’s normally smooth skin was fine except for the circle like tattoo above his stomach. 

“When did he get this ?” Sicheng whispered.

“This is-“ 

“Hecate’s wheel.” Renjun said, he himself looked shocked.

“What is that ?” Sicheng asked.

“It’s a symbol. Remember back in university when I took that witch craft and sorcery class just for credits. Well this is a symbol of well, womanhood.” Kun said.

“But why would that be on me ? I swear I didn’t get a tattoo !” Renjun said.

“Junnie...” Kun looked at his nephew a bit wearily. “Tell me now. This isn’t drugs right ?”

“Jiujiu !” Renjun all but flushed. “I would never.”

“Okay I know. But I just had to make sure. Because this isn’t you. All dark and for lack of words, demonic.” Kun said. “And this tattoo is fresh. The skin around it looks tinder.” Kun’s finger brush over it and Renjun reeled in on himself. Renjun covered his face, curling into himself leaving the older two momentarily speechless.

“Did that hurt ? Are you okay ?” Sicheng asked.

“I think I’m going to die.” Renjun grumbled.

“What kind of pain was it ?” Kun asked.

“It wasn’t.” Renjun said.

“Wasn’t what ?” Kun asked.

“Pain.” Renjun squeaked out. 

“Oh.” Everyone grew silent as Renjun race bloomed red. All over his cheeks and ears and he just was completely mortified.

“Well that’s natural. I mean this isn’t natural but like...you’re a growing boy.” Sicheng said.

“I’m nineteen years old.” Renjun huffed.

“A baby.” Kun said, smiling awkwardly.

“You can kill me now jiujiu. Just tell mom I died from shame.” Renjun said.

“I don’t think my sister would appreciate if I let her son die. I’d be following you into the after life bun.” Kun said. “But your situation is odd. Some sort of stimulus is embedded into your mark here. Pain and pleasure.” 

“But where did it come from. You’ve practically transformed.” Sicheng said. “For now, I think we should help ease the pain.” 

“How so ?” Renjun asked.

“Lay on your back here.” Sicheng said. “This is gonna feel weird. Weird times ten with your new addition.” And with that Sicheng pressed his fingers into Renjun’s abdomen. It hurt at first, like someone trying to work out a knot in their back or a crap but soon, it got better. Or well pleasurable. It was odd really, Sicheng’s hands lessened the ache, the throbbing sharp pains felt awful yet when there was pressure applied, it eased up.

“Ge.” Renjun whimpered. “Please stop-ah please.” 

“Did this make it worse ?” Sicheng asked, halting his movements.

“No. No it- I’m so-“ Renjun didn’t know how to explain it. “I feel hot.” Kun’s hand was on his forehead immediately.

“Fever maybe ?” Sicheng said.

“Some sort of illness. But it doesn’t explain the mark.” Kun said.

“Forget the mark. We need him to be alright.” Sicheng said.

“I know this Sicheng. God I think I know what this is.” Kun said.

“You do ?” Sicheng blinked.

“Yeah. It’s not a hundred percent but I think I’ve read about this before.” Kun said.

“Well spill it. Him going through this is stressing me out.” Sicheng said.

“I read about this once in my mom’s books when we were kids. My sister, his mother was always sent to my mothers study to learn with her for private lessons. I was never allowed to intrude. One day, found a book my sister left in her room. It explained a bunch of crazy things, demons, werewolves ghosts. I thought it was just stories you know. Yet one always stuck out to me. It was the story of The Supreme.” Kun said.

“The Supreme ?” Sicheng recreated back, never hearing of such.

“It was the story of the first witch.” Kun said. “Over ten thousand years ago, before empires and kingdoms we know of, there was a small colony of people that had settled into Eastern Asia. With them was a soon to be mother. They had settled in, building small houses and stores, learning to thrive as a community near a river bank. Everything was peaceful as they waited for the birth of their newest member. On the night of the woman’s pregnancy, the moon was large enough to reach out and touch, yet the earth was clouded in darkness. The winds were strong yet the sky was clear. This child was born on a night mixed with chaos and peace. And this child would be their down fall. The woman gave birth to a daughter. She grew up unlike other children, born with hair as dark as night and eyes as white as the moon, they thought her blind. But she could see, and with her sight she could do so much. She talked to animals, played with the wind and danced with the ocean. She sang long into the night and slept with the wolves. Her tribe thought her as a reincarnation of a goddess.”

“As she grew older, their tribe was taken over by a stronger one, they were forced to combine and strengthen a growing empire and to do so, they were to adjust their ways. The new tribe did not like the ways of this child, they tried to cleanse her in a sense, get rid of the sorcery that flowed within her. Her old tribe tried to defend her but anyone who defied the new ways was punished. So they punished her. They beat anyone who helped her, destroyed her families belongings and spat at her daily. It was only a matter of time before she would have enough of this. Her mother was her best friend, always by her side when things got rough. One day, when she came back from the river, her mother was gone. The tribe leaders claimed that her mother defending her was against the law and therefore demanded punishment. They killed her on sight.”

“From there, the girl grew cold. The world was not as playful and warm as she once thought it was. Everyone she thought she could confide in turned their back on her, even her own father, so in the end, she was alone. This is where loneliness gets to the mind, her being alone for so long caused her rage to flare up. She lashed out on the tribe, created fire out of air, crushing homes with pure force, destroying everything she could because they had destroyed her a long time ago. It was terrifying. They sent out men to destroy her but she fled, leaving her tiny tribe and going north. Years passed and the girl was now a woman, she with her own children. She taught them all she knew and in return they grew just like her. For four generations she survived to see more like her populate the world. All was good once again.”

“Until they found her. People started the new term, witch. Witches were young youthful like women who were sinister at heart. They were the reason why the gods destroyed their crops or let a sickness rush over their villages. They were the downfalls of their beings and humans had to get rid of them. So the witch hunt began, people accused any woman who was relatively like the original one, a witch, and kill her. Each death, was a painful one to the witch, like a piece of her soul being ripped apart and destroyed. It was painful. She had to put a stop to it. One day, she set out to destroy the men who were harming her children, she burned their bodies, melted their eye lids, crushed their skulls. They could only do one thing and it was to stop her. They over powered her as years of living amongst witches cause people to see some correlation in their weaknesses. They set up traps, binding her arms to her sides. They cut seals into her body, one to weaken her power, one to silence her and the other to paralyze her. They buried her hundreds of feet in the forest floor, watching her struggle along the way until their was nothing left of her.” Kun said.

“Wow. That was... intense.” Sicheng said

“That’s not even the last bit. The most important part is the way they sealed her. She could only remain locked up as long as humans remembered how vile and evil witches were, how much they were set to destroy our humanity. Humanity is what made her different and humanity is what locked her away. But it’s been centuries, and we idolize the hell out of mythical creatures so like...” Kun trailed off struggled.

“So what I’m getting out of this is, you think, Renjun, our baby bun, our sweet evil little shit, is a witch ?” Sicheng said. He looked at his boyfriend. “Not gonna lie it makes a lot of sense.”

“See !” Kun said.

“Ge, jiujiu! Now is not a time for fairy tales.” Renjun said. “Also if you remembered the story right, witches are females. I’m a male.” 

“I don’t think gender matters here kiddo if you’re a descendant of someone. It just means it’s in your blood.” Kun said.

“Fuck call my mom.” Renjun said.

“Can’t she’s-“ Kun suddenly paused. “Oh my god.” 

“What ?” Sicheng and Renjun asked.

“My sisters a witch.” Kun said.

“What ?!” The other two shouted.

“Think about it. It all makes sense. The books, mothers private lessons, her annual meetings outside of the country, you.” Kun said.

“Me ?” Renjun squeaked.

“I should have been a detective.” Kun said.

“Having you as a doctor is enough. Though I think you should see one yourself. Witches aren’t really...real right ?” Sicheng said.

“Let’s test it. Junnie, do some magic.” Kun said.

“Do you honestly think I know magic jiujiu? Me ?” Renjun said.

“Fair enough, you’ve just awaken in your true form last night. We can just force it out of you, starting with this.” Kun said, pointing to Renjun’s stomach.

“No !” Both Sicheng and Renjun said.

“Unfair why am I being outvoted.” Kun pouted.

“Because you sound crazy, you old man.” Renjun pouted.

“I’m just trying to help.” Kun frowned.

“I should have moved back to China with Dejun.” Renjun whined. “Just take me home if you don’t see anything wrong.”

“Renjun-“

“I’ll just sleep it off.” Renjun said, forcing himself out of their hold. He walked slowly towards the entrance grumbling. “Go see your uncle if you’re sick they said, he’s a doctor they said, he should know things. What a bunch of -“

“Huang Renjun !” Kun shouted.

“What ?” Renjun looked back. “Come on I want to go back to sleep.”

“Junnie don’t freak out.” Sicheng said and Renjun paused.

“I’m gonna freak out. Why would you tell me not to freak out that means it’s bad right ? And that I should be freaking out ?” Renjun said.

“No. It’s just...you’re footprints.” Kun started.

“I know. They’re leaving a mark, but it won’t stay ! They fade.” Renjun said.

“It’s not that it’s, they’re glowing.” Sicheng said.

“Huh ?” They all looked down and true to his word, the dark marks had an eerie blue glow to them. Renjun bent down, looking at them cautiously before touching one. “It doesn’t feel like anything.”

“Well that’s a relief.” Kun said.

“It’s like-ah !” Renjun fell forward, his footsteps slowly combing together into the one he was touching. They morphed into a circle and Renjun somehow fell into it. Kun and Sicheng rushed to him before he fell into it fully, grabbing him by the middle.

“What the hell is this ? A portal ?” Sicheng asked.

“It’s sorcery and I was right !” Kun said.

“I think I feel something.” Renjun said. “It wants to come out.” They both looked at him. 

“No ! No evil spirit things. Let it go.” Sicheng said.

“I’m not trying to hold it. It’s holding onto me.” Renjun said.

“Let’s just pull him out on three.” Kun said. “One, two, three.” They pulled him back and all three landed on the ground. Kun watched the portal fade and sighed in relief. “See, gone-oh.” Kun stopped talking as he looked at Renjun’s lap.

“It’s a hat.” Sicheng said. The black hat had a large brim with a tall cone like center. It was decorated with lace, designed stitched into it reminded them off a midnight sky filled with stars and constellations. Two big flowers sat on the left side, they were dark purple that faded into a violet at the tips. “A witch hat.”

“I’m going to scream.” Renjun whispered.

“Congratulations Junnie, you’re a witch.” Kun said. “The evil soul sucking portal thing even said so.”

“What am I going to do with a hat ?” Renjun asked.

“You put it on.” Kun said.

“I refuse.” Renjun said immediately.

“I actually also want to see what will happen if you put it on.” Sicheng chipped in.

“I refuse still ?” Renjun said but they weren't listening to him.

“Renjun.” Kun said.

“Fine ! I’ll let everyone know you two are nothing but peer pressing bullies.” Renjun said and put on the hat. It fit perfectly and Renjun was overcome with joy. It was like he was missing a part of himself and finally, after years, he’d found it. “Wow.”

“What ? Does it talk like the ones in Harry Potter ?” Sicheng asked.

“No.” Renjun scoffed. “At least...not like that.” He paused. “It feels so alive.”

“Is it ? Can I touch it ?” Kun asked and tried to place a finger on it but the hat immediately flew up out of its reach. They all gasped at it. “Holy shit it’s alive !”

“Come here uh...hat ? I won’t let them touch you, I promise.” Renjun said as they stood back up. The hat landed back on his head, drooping down a bit as if to hug Renjun. “This is so weird.”

“I should have bet money on this. Could have been rich. My nephew is a witch.” Kun said.

“How is your stomach by the way ?” Sicheng asked.

“Not too bad. Better that this is here.” Renjun said, touching the hat.”

“Maybe that’s the way to get you better completely. Maybe you have to fully awaken as a witch ?” Kun said.

“But I don’t know how to do that.” Renjun frowned.

“You don’t. And I don’t. But there is someone who does.” Kun said.

“Who ?” Renjun asked.

“Your mother.” Kun said. “Let’s get you home. We have a family secret to unravel.” 

* * *

Renjun was advised to sit as his uncles searched his house. A book was what Kun was looking for but the only books Renjun ever seen his mother read were on politics and business, nothing he was too interested in. He had never seen anything in his house that would even scream supernatural. And scream he would do because Renjun was terrified of ghost and other beings.

“It’s not here.” Kun said, sighing.

“Maybe mom’s not a witch ?” Renjun said.

“Nonsense.” Kun brushed the thought off like dirt.

“Okay.” Renjun could cry.

“Even if she was, I’m sure she wouldn’t just leave something so important laying around.” Sicheng said.

“She did it once. She could do it again.” Kun said. His older sister was a smart woman but a bit forgetful at times.

“Well... if that’s the case, why don’t I ask her ? I mean, I can just tell her that I’m becoming a witch and she can spill all the secrets.” Renjun suggested. They had nothing else. Renjun clicked his mothers contact, putting her on speaker.

“Hello Junnie, is everything okay ?” She answered after a few rings.

“Hi mom, I could say everything is fine but it isn’t.” Renjun said.

“Aww baby. What’s wrong ? Feeling lonely ? I’ll be there in just four days.” She said.

“It’s not that.” Renjun flushed. “Ah mom, you know I wouldn’t lie to you ever right ?” 

“You couldn’t even if you tried.” She teased.

“Right well, I hope you’re sitting for this.” Renjun started. “What if I told you I was a witch.” There was a pause, then laughter.

“Good one.” She said.

“I would laugh too. But mom, I woke up today and my body has been doing through it. My hair is black, my eyes are grey and there’s a symbol on my stomach. I can’t even walk around without my footsteps telling the world which way I went. My footsteps formed a portal and now I have a hat on my head that won’t let any “humans” touch it. I’m trying so hard not to freak out mom but like, help ?” Renjun said. More silence. “Mom ?”

“Fuck.” She hissed. 

“Mom ?” Renjun’s mom only cursed when she stubbed her toe or kept dying in a video game level.

“You said a mark ? On your stomach ?”

“Yes.” Renjun said. 

“Does it look like this ?” A picture was uploaded on Renjun's phone. He clicked it and gasped.

“How’d you know ?” Renjun asked. Kun had to cover his mouth to stop himself for shouting ‘I told you so !’

“This is going to sound even crazier but definitely not as bad as what you’ve been going through. But when I was little, grandma told me we were descendants of witches and that every girl would need to be educated in our ways for one day, The Supreme would awaken and need our help.” His mother explained.

“Who’s The Supreme ?” Renjun asked as if he already did not know.

“She was the first of well, your kind. She is the originally witch. Born from the love of the earth, the moon and the mother. She represents the start of magical energies that would down the line create beings like werewolves, vampires and so forth. She is our first, and as of right now, you are her last.” His mother explained. 

“What am I supposed to help her with ?” Renjun asked, this all sounded ridiculous.

“As of right now, I don’t know. I honestly didn’t think a new witch would ever be born. Not in my life time at least and since I had a son, I wasn’t actually planing on telling you.” His mom said.

“Ha.” Renjun could only laugh. Even the world was against him.

“But I do know the first three days are supposed to represent the three entities. Day one, the earth. Your body will began adjusting to magic in this era. You will begin to learn about the world around you and it will hurt. I’m sorry baby but the pain is the one every witch feels because the world we live in is hurting. It’s your job it learn how to fix it. Day two, the mother. You’re going to go through a heat of sorts. Your body to fully be able to accept magic must latch onto a carrier. It must know that you have a mate to eventually have a child to continue on your legacy. But you’re so young, ah I don’t- I’m sorry baby the second day will be the worst. Finally, day three, the moon. Here you will come fully in tune with your magic, when the moon is full and the clouds are clear, you will rise to awaken when the rest of the supernatural. And from there on baby bun, you’ll be an official witch. Mate and all.” His mother explained, sounding a bit choked at the end.

“I hope you’re not crying mom. I will use this against you.” Renjun said, though his eyes were teary too. 

“I’m not baby I’m not.” She sniffled. “I’m sorry I can’t be there with you for this.”

“It’s not your fault. Who would have guessed.” Renjun laughed.

“Me !” Kun said.

“Jiujiu!” Renjun hissed.

“Kun ?” Renjun’s mother gasped. 

“Jie...” Kun laughed awkwardly. “Hi.”

“You were here the entire time ?” She asked.

“Well he came to me for help. So like...I went to help. And then things started to get wild and I remembered a book you left in your room when we was younger and it told the story of the Supreme and I don’t believe in coincidences-“

“Okay we get it.” Renjun interrupted.

“Wow so you’ve known this entire time ?” She asked.

“Nah just got confirmed today and I’m stoked by the way. I’m going to call up mom and ask her why she left me out of the loop. I thought we were family.” Kun huffed.

“Mom is going to freak. At both of you.” Renjun’s mother sighed.

“Uhh I have one more question mom.” Renjun said.

“Of course. What is it ?” She asked.

“How do I know who is going to be my mate ?” Renjun asked.

“Oh...” his mom paused. “That...I don’t know sweetie. Like I’ve said, I’ve never met any awakened witches. I guess you’ll just know. You’ll find one another.” 

“What if I don’t like them ? Or they don’t like me ?” Renjun asked.

“Trust me baby, mating only works for the feeling is mutual. You’ll know.” She said.

“Well if that’s all, should we stay here with him ?” Kun asked.

“He should be fine. Just a bit aching and probably some weird things might happen but, other than that he will be okay. Besides, you don’t want to stick around for tomorrow.” She said.

“True. We will stay until you fall asleep tonight.” Kun said.

“I’ll be home soon baby. Don’t worry. Love you.” She said.

“Love you too mom.” Renjun hung up and sighed. His life was going into shits.


	2. Chapter 2

The first day ended less eventful than he thought. Renjun fell asleep to the soft mummers of Kun and Sicheng’s hand in his hair. It was nice. When he woke up, they were gone. In replace was a flush of heat that spread through his body giving him chills one minute and then heat waves the next. Ah so it was here. Groaning, Renjun made his way to his shower, wishing to wash the sweat away. He’d almost forgot he was turning into a witch but his hat greeted him as he slipped into the kitchen to find some food.

“Morning hat. I think I’m having heat flashes. Is this what old age feels like ?” Renjun sighed. It only seemed to get worse. He whimpered and groaned into his pillows, thankfully making it back to his bed. The heat made his body weak and head spin and groin tight, oh so tight. “Fuck you mate. Where are you ?”

Renjun moaned again, hand pawing at his stomach as his hips rocked back into his bed. He was never his needy before. He didn’t even know he could want this much. It was sickening.

“Jiujiu, gege- I need to- I need.” Renjun had to get help. He wasn’t going to function by himself. But his phone was no where in sight, perhaps left in the living room or fell on the floor. Where ever it was, he didn’t have the strength to look. The gods were on his side though as his phone began to ring. It did fall between his bed and the wall and Renjun could cry as he stretched to get it. “H-Hello ?”

“Hey is this Huang Renjun ?” The person on the phone asked.

“Yes ?” Renjun said.

“Uh this is odd but I got a package sent to my house by accident but it had your number on it. I’m out front. If you’re not here I could just leave it.” The person said.

“Oh I’ll come get it. One minuet.” Renjun hung up and walked slowly to the door. He took a few breathes before opening up. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” The guy was familiar, around his age but Renjun didn’t know many people here to actually place a name. Their eyes met and the world just seemed to pause. “Uh...cool contacts.”

“They’re not contacts.” Renjun said. Stupid stupid stupid.

“Oh really ? This color can’t be real.” The guy said. 

“It is too.” Renjun pouted. “See.” He touched his eye swiping it to prove nothing was in his eyes.

“That’s amazing. A mutation maybe ?” The guy asked.

“Something like that. Family trait.” Renjun shrugged.

“I’m Lee Jeno by the way.” He put out his hand.

“Huang Renjun but you already know that.” Renjun said taking the hand.

“I take it you’re not from here.” Jeno said.

“Is it the accent or the name ?” Renjun said.

“It’s the choice of clothing. Do pretty boys like yourself always open the door in revealing clothing where you’re from ?” Jeno asked. Revealing ? Renjun looked down at could have smacked himself. He was wearing a black tank top that was too large, the sleeve falling over his little shoulder and dark purple shorts that reminded him of the ones he woke up in yesterday but this time cotton and lighter.

“O-oh. I’m sorry.” Renjun said, flushing.

“Don’t worry. You’re cute. If I had know you were this cute, I’d come by more often.” Jeno said.

“You flirt like it’s a language.” Renjun grinned.

“With you, it seems like one. Everything seems so simple.” Jeno said honestly. “But are you hot ? It’s freezing today.” Oh right, Renjun was mid death. He had forgotten about the want in his stomach until Jeno pointed it out and flushed further.

“I just...” Renjun paused. Wait, was this person his fated mate ? Could the world work so smoothly like this ? There was only one way to test it out. “I have a problem.” Renjun stepped close to Jeno, in his space. “Care to help ?”

“What’s wrong baby doll ?” Jeno asked. Renjun could preen. Or cry. Maybe both at the nickname.

“So let’s say hypothetically, I’m a witch, and the world sent me someone to fuck the heat out of me to help further the process. Would you be willing to do that ?” Renjun asked.

“Y-you want to have sex ? With me ?” Jeno blinked, shocked.

“Please ?” Renjun asked.

“You’re way out of my league. All pretty and dark. How could I say no.” Jeno said, stepping into Renjun’s house, the door locking behind him.

“Good. By the way how old are you ?” Renjun asked.

“Nineteen.”

“What a coincidence, so am I.” Renjun said. “Now yes please help me. I feel so hot, my body is so weak and I just need you. Need you please.” Renjun said and practically fell into Jeno’s arms. The taller teen scooped him up easily, allowing Renjun to wrap his legs around his waist. 

“Where’s you’re room baby ?” Jeno asked.

“Second to the left.” It didn’t take them long to get there. By the time they did, Renjun was all fire. His body sparked with every touch that Jeno placed on him and he couldn’t help but moan at the heat. “Please please please.” Renjun chanted.

“What are you begging for baby doll. I’m right here.” Jeno said, kissing Renjun. The contact brought an immediate moan out of Renjun. His arms wrapped around Jeno’s neck, pulling him in closed, legs parting so the taller teen could slot in between. Jeno broke the kiss, placing a sensual lick softly at Renjun’s lips before trailing down to his neck in kisses. “You smell good.”

“I bet I feel even better.” Renjun said, bending his head to expose his neck. Jeno sucked and bit at his skin, leaving dark bruises in his path. “Fuck Jeno.” Renjun shifted his hips and moaned. Jeno grabbed at his hips to hold him closer as he grind into him. They rocked back and forth like that for a bit, Jeno on top of Renjun humping him harshly into the bed.

“Please ?” Renjun gasped.

“What do you want ?” Jeno asked.

“Clothes off.” Renjun said.

“But you’re barely wearing any.” Jeno teased, hand coming up to trail up Renjun’s exposed thigh.

“I want to be wearing none.” Renjun whined.

“You’re cute.” Jeno smiled. “Raise your hips.” Jeno slipped off the cotton shorts only to notice Renjun wasn’t wearing any underwear. “Naughty.”

“Tell me about it.” Renjun smirked, hands tugging at Jeno’s shirt. “Off.” Getting Jeno undressed was a sight for eyes. His body was amazing, all muscles, great biceps and abs. Renjun licked his lips as Jeno shuffled out of his jeans.

“Do you have condoms and lube ?” Jeno said. Renjun nodded, twisting around to reach in his night stand and grab the two items. 

“Lay down. It’s my turn.” Renjun said and pushed Jeno into his bed. The other looked up at Renjun curiously as he straddled his hips, their cocks bumping together. Renjun slid down a bit on Jeno’s thighs before ripping the condom open. He gave the taller a wink before using both of his hands to hold Jeno and slide the condom down. Jeno hissed as Renjun’s lips immediately followed.

“Oh fuck.” Jeno said, eyes rolling back a bit at the warmth. Renjun relaxed his jaw as he took more of Jeno in, letting the other teen meet his movement as his bobbed his head up and down. “Shit uh baby you’re doing so well.” Jeno said, hand coming to touch Renjun’s raven hair. “But I think you can do so much better.” He gripped at the sides of Renjun’s head and pushed him down to engulf all of him. Renjun all but chocked before forcing himself to relax. Jeno pulled back with a moan before doing it again. “Fuck, fuck yes.” Jeno said, hips thrusting up into Renjun’s awaiting mouth. Renjun was just just as eager as he was, swirling his tongue around, bobbing up and down and humming every once in a while. It felt good for his mouth to be full. 

“Baby doll look at you. You take cock so well don’t you ? Like having it in you mouth huh ?” Jeno asked. Renjun glanced up at him, humming in agreement making Jeno groan. Fucking minx. “Wouldn’t you want to do more or do you want me to cum down your throat ?” Renjun contemplated that. He wanted both actually but the heat in his body was stirring again, he needed to be filled a different way. Pulling back, Renjun didn’t even blink as he was pulled back up, falling over Jeno as the taller pulled him into a kiss. “Gorgeous.”

“Please fuck me. Please please.” Renjun said. “I’m so empty.”

“Poor thing. Let’s fill you up.” Jeno flipped them, pressing Renjun back into the bed on his stomach before reaching for the lube. “Have you done this before ?”

“Mhmm.” Renjun said. “But not like this. Not so, abrupt.” 

“Then we can slow it down.” Jeno said, hands trailing down Renjun’s back. “You’re so tiny. I’m going to hurt you.”

“You won’t.” Renjun said. “I can take it.” He could. He had to. He was aching to just do so.

“I might break you.” Jeno said, hand coming to slip between Renjun’s thighs. They pushed apart, propping his ass up for all to see. “But you’d enjoy that huh ?”

“Mhmm.” Renjun agreed. He shivered as a cold finger circled his hole. Jeno leaned down, kissing at Renjun’s neck before pressing one finger inside. It wasn’t enough as Renjun pushed out his hips. “More.”

“Needy.” Jeno whispered as he inserted a second finger. They prodded at Renjun’s insides, a slow in and out that he pushed back into. 

“Faster.” Renjun commanded. Jeno complied and began to fuck Renjun with his fingers. He hooked his free hand on Renjun’s waist as his fingers scissored him out. There it was, Renjun moaned heavily over the feeling. It felt so good, Jeno having larger hands than his smaller ones were being able to reach places he could only imagine. “Oh yes yes right there.” Renjun whined softly was like music to Jeno’s ears. He watched the young witch buck his hips back and try to meet his thrust eagerly.

“You’re so needy baby. So needy.” Jeno said.

“Then give me what I need.” Renjun said and Jeno smacked at his ass making him yelp. Jeno lined up his cock, letting the head teasingly rub against Renjun’s hole. Renjun whimpered at it before the tip popped through his ring. They both moaned as Jeno inches slowly inside Renjun, making sure not to hurt the lilthe boy. 

“Big.” Renjun bit out making Jeno chuckle and kiss the other as he settled in fully to the hilt.

“How are you feeling ?” Jeno asked.

“Full. So full.” Renjun said, voice a bit airy. 

“Want me to move ?” Jeno asked.

“Please.” Renjun said. Jeno gave a short thrust making Renjun yelp. Setting the pace, the in and out was steady as he gripped Renjun’s hips and fucked into him.

“More please.” Renjun said and Jeno moved faster. Renjun was super warm and tight, he all but swallowed Jeno every time he thrusted back to the right heat. The bed shifted against the frame, giving a constant thud thud thud to match the sound of their fucking.

“Yes just like that. You’re so good.” Renjun said, eyes rolling back a bit as Jeno fucked him. The taller teen was eager to hear the praise as he pounded into Renjun. He wanted to hear more and Renjun needed more. Jeno gripped his waist, holding Renjun up in the air a bit and pounded into him.

“Ah Ah Ah Oh god. Oh fuck yes Jeno-ah!” Renjun cried at the sudden prodding to his prostate. It felt too good yet all to much and not enough at the same time. Renjun wanted to beg for more, he didn’t know what more he needed. Jeno was fucking him through the bed, using strength that surprised yet supported the toned arms. Things escalated like that, Renjun begging Jeno to do anything at this point. 

“Shit it’s like you’re squeezing me in baby. Your ass wants to be filled huh doll ?” Jeno said pounding into the smaller boy. Renjun gave out different cries of yes as his eyes rolled back in pleasure. Jeno fucked him so hard that he seemed to press Renjun tightly into the bed, bouncing up and down with each thrust.

“Oh my god, I’m going to cum Jeno.” Renjun said, gripping at the bed sheets. Jeno turned him around, allowing them to be face to face.

“Shit me too. I can’t-“ Jeno didn’t finish his sentence as Renjun came with one last thrust to his prostate. He almost screamed at the feeling of being filled but gasped as Jeno bit into his shoulder. 

“Oh god, oh fuck Jeno you’re growing.” Renjun said still shaky and twitchy from his orgasm. Jeno seemed to cum into him in long spurts that filled him deeply making his head fuzzy.

“I have- something to tell you.” Jeno said. “I’m a werewolf.”

“What ?!” Renjun shouted.

“And I don’t know what’s going on because I’ve never knotted before. You’re not supposed to unless you meet your mate.” Jeno said and twitched as he came again.

“So-Ah oh my god you’re filling too much.” Renjun rocked back onto the knot, chasing the last bit of pleasure for a moment. “So what you’re saying is you have mates too ?”

“Too ?” Jeno blinked.

“I’m a witch. We have mates.” Renjun said.

“Oh god you were serious about that.” Jeno said. 

“Definitely.” Renjun chuckled. “Oh god why do you keep cumming ?” Renjun asked.

“It’s to ensure my mate gets pregnant.” Jeno said and they both froze. Pregnant ? They both looked down to see Renjun’s tattoo glowing softly.

“I’m going to cry if you got me pregnant on the first try.” Renjun hissed.

“I’m sorry.” Jeno said. “You’re getting absolutely filled though so I wouldn’t be surprised.” Jeno said and pressed a hand on Renjun’s stomach making the smaller moan.

“Don’t- don't please.” Renjun shut his eyes, he didn’t want to get lost into the pleasure again, not when he just got some interesting news.

“So pretty. You’re such a pretty mate oh my god I lucked out.” Jeno whispered. He couldn’t fight his werewolf side for long as he began nosing and scenting the witch. “I hope you get pregnant. I want to put a baby in you and have kids as pretty as you.”

“Shut up.” Renjun shivered. “You’re going to make me cum again.”

“Do it. We are gonna be linked for a while.” Jeno said. Renjun fell back into his heat and sighed, so this is the second half is truly about. Becoming the mother ?

* * *

Renjun lost track of time and didn’t know he fell asleep until he could hear his phone alarm go off. He groaned and tried to reach for it but he wasn’t near.

“Silence.” Renjun said annoyed and all went quiet. He sighed and opened his eyes onto to meet a tan chest. Renjun yelped and pushed back because why is there a beautiful guy in his room ? Oh no. Flashes of their encounter went through him and Renjun flushed.

“Jeno...” Renjun hissed shaking the other teen awake. Jeno woke up fairly easily. “Oh thank god you stupid dog. Did you actually get me pregnant ?”

“Stupid dog ?” Jeno blinked. He seemed slow on coming to his surroundings but once he did he shot up. “Oh my god I mated.”

“Yeah you did.” Renjun said moving his head to the bite mark on his neck. “It hurts.” He frowned.

“I’m sorry baby.” Jeno said immediately pulling Renjun close and licking the fresh wound. It would fade after time and turn into something pretty but now, it just looked like a very deep bite. The licking soothed the pain and Renjun relaxed into the taller. They stayed like that for a moment, just trying to collect themselves before Renjun sighed.

“I guess we have a lot to discuss huh ?” Renjun said.

“Want to do it over breakfast ?” Jeno asked.

“Can you cook ?” Renjun asked.

“Not really.” Jeno said sheepishly making Renjun roll his eyes.

“Fine. Let’s shower and then I’ll make us something.” 

Renjun wasn’t to expert on Korean dishes but Jeno didn’t mind his Chinese styled breakfast. They sat down with two bowls of wheat noodles.

“So you really are a witch.” Jeno said as he watched Renjun’s hat float over to him before landing on the Chinese boy’s head. Renjun caressed it and nodded.

“Don’t ask me too much about it. I just figured it out the other day.” Renjun said. “But you being a werewolf is more of a shock. Such things exists ?”

“If witches exits why can’t werewolves exists ?” Jeno shot back.

“Good point.” Renjun said after thinking a moment. “Do vampires exists ? Do you guys have rivalry ?”

“Oh boy. I’m unlocking a Pandora’s box aren’t I ?” Jeno said.

“What’s that ?” Renjun asked. “I never heard that word before.”

“Pandora’s box ? Oh right, you’re a foreigner.” Jeno said and spent the time to explain what it was.

“You might be but really I just became a witch two day’s ago. Or well at least awakened as one.” Renjun said.

“I’ve never heard of any boy witches before.” Jeno said.

“Neither has anyone else. I may be the first according to my mom.” Renjun said.

“Your mom is a witch too ?” Jeno asked.

“Apparently we have a whole line up of witches in my family.” Renjun said. “But I’m the first to show up in centuries. I’m going through the steps of witchhood. There are three. You just spent the second one with me.” 

“What’s your last one ?” Jeno asked.

“The awakening.” Renjun said. “My powers will come when the full moon rises.”

“Shit.” Jeno suddenly looked alarmed. “The full moon is tonight, I forgot.”

“Is it a bad thing ?” Renjun asked.

“Depends on how you look at it. I might shift due to our mating. And since you’re not a wolf...this might be an experience.” Jeno said. Renjun thought about it before nodding. This whole thing was some wild experience. 

“Am I supposed to do anything for you then ?” Renjun asked.

“No...no I need to take care of you first.” Jeno said. “Babies second.”

“I’m not pregnant.” Renjun said but they both could tell he wasn’t confident saying that.

“Even so, you’re my mate. You must be sore and tired. Plus you’re going to awaken tonight, why not relax to give you strength ?” Jeno suggested. 

“Can we cuddle some then ?” Renjun asked.

“Of course we can baby doll.” Jeno said softly. They finished their meal and moved to the living room. Renjun let Jeno rummage around for pillows and blankets and soon they were both comfortably laying on the long end of the couch.

“Why do you call me baby doll ?” Renjun asked.

“Well, you’re small for one. And pretty. And soft looking in a way that couldn’t be human. I guess I was sort of right. You’re not fully human.” Jeno said.

“Neither are you.” Renjun said.

“Neither will our children.” Jeno said and laughed as Renjun tried to hit him with a pillow. They spent a couple hours like this, lazing about and cuddling until Renjun grew bored.

“I can’t stay like this all day. Let’s go do something.” Renjun said.

“Are you sure ? Your body is still healing.” Jeno said.

“I’ll be fine. You’ll be there so nothing will happen to me right ?” Renjun said.

“Of course not.” Jeno said.

“Then, let’s go. I’m pretty sure my uncle is wondering if I’m dead or not.” Renjun said. He changed into black high waist slacks and a black lace crop top. Over top of that he wore a long button up shirt. His hat settled onto his head and shrunk a bit to fit his more modern witch vibe. Jeno has rushed to his own apartment to change and was now sitting on Renjun’s bed, watching him select a few rings to wear.

“You’re so pretty it should be illegal.” Jeno complimented. “You’re a mixture of tiny and sexy and I don’t know what to do, where to look.”

“That’s because you’re a pervert.” Renjun teased.

“Your entire midriff is out.” Jeno squeaked, cheeks turning red.

“Mhmm. Why don’t we go ?” Renjun suggested.

“You sure ? You’re feeling okay ?” Jeno asked, concern lacing his voice.

“I’m fine.” Renjun said. And he was. He felt better than he ever had in comparison to the pain he just went through for two straight days. Now he felt complete. There was a warmth in his stomach and magic in the air and it made everything about him tingle. “Truly fine.”

“Then I guess I can’t stop you.” Jeno said. The walk to Kun’s house was thankfully an easy one, the black staining his footsteps were gone and Renjun didn’t feel the need to faint every five seconds. He rang the doorbell to Kun’s house and his uncle opened it with questioning eyes.

“Is this the mate ?” Kun asked.

“Yes.” Renjun said.

“Mate ?!” Sicheng shouted from inside as he hurried to the front door. “So you found them.” Renjun nodded. 

“Why don’t you two come inside.” Kun said, switching to Korean. “It’s nice to meet you, I’m Renjun’s uncle, Qian Kun.” 

“And I’m his uncle in law, Dong Sicheng but you can call me Win Win.” Sicheng said.

“I’m Lee Jeno. It’s nice to meet you both even if it’s so abrupt.” Jeno said as they sat on the couch.

“Tell us about it. Not every day you learn that mythical creatures exists you know.” Kun said making Jeno and Renjun uneasy laugh. “What ?” Kun questioned.

“About that...” Renjun started before spilling the tea. 

“A werewolf ?!” Kun looked at Jeno like he had grown three heads. “Now that sounds impossible.”

“You can believe in witches but not werewolves ?” Sicheng said.

“I’m a man of science.” Kun said. “And proof. So prove it.” 

“I don’t know know else to prove it but okay.” Jeno said before his eyes flashed red and his canines grew into.

“Holy shit you didn’t do that before.” Renjun said fascinated and even his hat moved in curiosity.

“Your never asked.” Jeno said as he went back to normal.

“Shit if werewolves and witches exist then...oh my god are vampires a thing ?” Kun asked.

“What is with humans asking that as their first question.” Jeno sighed.

“He called us humans !” Kun hissed at Sicheng.

“Well we are.” Sicheng said. “Or well, I am. I don’t know about you and your witch carrying blood.”

“Hey.” Kun pouted.

“There there Jiujiu, if you ever come into your witch powers I’m going to inform you, it hurts like hell.” Renjun said.

“I’ll pass. I’m already this old.” Kun said.

“Do you want me to call you uncle as well ?” Jeno asked.

“Oh god no. Hyung is fine. We are like six years apart.” Kun said.

“Yeah my grandma wont ever let my uncle breathe without reminding him how much a surprise he was when she had him.” Renjun said.

“Let’s not think about old people and their surprise sex please.” Sicheng said and they all nodded in agreement. “What we should be talking about is your last phase. Do we have to prepare for it ?”

“I don’t know. I’m honestly nervous.” Renjun said. His hat had slipped down into his lap and he was playing with it. “I don’t know what powers entitle. Like why do I get them, what do I do with them.” 

“I feel as if this is a question no one was hoping to answer soon. Your mom sounded pretty shocked when she realized there was going to be an awakened witch.” Kun said.

“What about you wolf boy ?” Sicheng asked Jeno. “What do you know about witches ?”

“Well...not much to say. Just that witches created a lot of magical creatures. They cursed humans back in the day which caused a lot ‘monsters’ to be born. The first werewolves was cursed by a witch. For every full moon, the man that broke her heart would shift into an evil beast and go into a frenzy. But that was centuries ago. Now we learned to deal with the full moon to the point that most don’t even shift. Witches seemed to die off from our history at some point but before they did, I can remember my grandfather telling me about the witch who used to help his grandfathers village. They were caretakers and healers before they were wiped out.” Jeno said.

“Wiped out...” Renjun repeated.

“Well, clearly not wiped out since you’re here. And your whole family is full of them. Maybe I phrase that wrong, maybe I should have said before they went into hiding.” Jeno said.

“Do you think a vampire would know ?” Kun asked and Jeno’s nose wrinkled.

“I don’t know many vampires. There’s one that goes to our school.” Jeno said.

“I knew you looked familiar !” Renjun said.

“Yeah we have the same math class.” Jeno said.

“Crazy how the world works huh.” Renjun said and Jeno looked at him before flushing.

“Y-yeah.” He said.

“Hmm...does someone have a crush ?” Kun teased.

“Well of course he does ge. They’re mates. Remember jie said the feelings had to be mutual.” Sicheng said in mandarin. Renjun glared at them.

“Continue. You know a vampire ?” Renjun said.

“Just one. He’s also in our class. But we don’t get along because you know, rivalry and all.” Jeno said. “But they have more ties to witches than we did. Vampires were a witches first creation, so they hold them dearly. Maybe he knows more about you than I would.” 

“Who ?” Renjun asked, trying to picture anyone in their school relatively vampire like.

“His name is Na Jaemin.” Jeno said.

“Doesn’t ring a bell.” Renjun said.

“Well of course it doesn’t, you sleep at least 2/3 of that class.” Jeno said making Renjun flush.

“It’s boring.” Renjun pouted. “But Jaemin...when can we speak to him ?”

“Best to do it after you awaken, who knows what a vampire will do around a witch.” Jeno said.

“Seems like you really don’t like this kid.” Kun said.

“I don’t dislike him. Just his kind.” Jeno said.

“That’s racist.” Sicheng said and they all looked at him.

“N-not like that ! I mean I-“

“It’s okay.” Kun said, stopping Jeno’s sputtering. “We get it.”

“You know it is kinda-“ a hand covered Renjun’s mouth.

“Any who, okay meet him after the awakening. Anything else ? What about you ? The full moon is tonight.” Kun said.

“I will be fine. I hope that with a mate I will stay grounded.” Jeno said.

“Good because having you both going crazy will make me go crazy.” Kun said.

“So...sleep over here then ? That way we can watch you if anything goes wrong.” Kun said and Renjun nodded.

“What about you Jeno ? Won’t your parents worry ?” Renjun asked.

“Oh...they smelled you on me earlier and I told them while you were getting dressed. They would like to meet you after everything is settled if that’s okay.” Jeno said and Renjun nodded.

“It’s almost as if you gotten married.” Sicheng cooed. “What a pretty bride you’d be Junnie.”

“What ? Why am I the bride ?” Renjun flushed.

“Well I do recall that someone just so happened to have went through a process that would lead them into becoming a mother so...you tell me.” Sicheng said. 

“Wait...” Kun said. “The mother...” he stared at the two teens. “Oh hell no.” 

“What ?” Renjun asked.

“You’re pregnant ?” Kun asked, standing up. Renjun flinched back a bit causing Jeno to pull him close and frowned at their elder.

“Ge stop it. You’re frightening newly mated teens. Jeno looks half a second from fighting you.” Sicheng said, tugging Kun back down. 

“Sorry I just- it just hit me you know ? You’re only nineteen.” Kun said with his own frown.

“You’re telling me.” Renjun sighed. “But I don’t know yet. I guess that’s your job to tell in three to four months huh jiujiu?” 

“And your mothers okay with this ?” Kun asked.

“Mom thinks this is normal jiujiu. I’m sure she’d be delighted.” Renjun said.

“Oh god I’m not ready to be a great-uncle. I’m only twenty-five. I’m not even a father yet.” Kun said.

“We basically have like six children, what’s a few more.” Sicheng said and Kun looked at him like he was crazy. 

“He’s definitely going to be pregnant though. I can sense it.” Jeno said, hand sliding over Renjun’s flat stomach. 

“God I’m going to have to quit university aren’t I ?” Renjun said.

“Of course not ! We will help you.” Sicheng said and Kun nodded.

“I’ll be there for you too.” Jeno said and Renjun squeezes his hand, thankful.

“Well if that’s all out, why don’t we start dinner ?” Sicheng asked. “The sun will be down soon and I think you two will deal with tonight better on a full stomach.” Both teens agreed, whatever tonight held for them, they at least didn’t want to be hungry while dealing with it.

* * *

Renjun had dozed off somewhere before listening to Jeno tell stories about his childhood as a werewolves and the gentle strokes in his hair as he cuddled up next to his new mate. His eyes opened as he heard something call him. The others were asleep too, each assorted somewhere on the two large couches. There was something calling Renjun as he slipped out of Jeno’s hold. His hat shook itself awake and trailed after him as he walked towards the sound.

“Hello ?” Renjun called. Whispers rushed against his ears with the wind as he made his way into the back yard. The moon was full and bright, the silver color mirroring the color of Renjun’s eyes.

“Come to me child.” Another whisper had Renjun looking up. There was something up there calling him, into the sky. But how does he get up there ? Renjun yelped as he was suddenly tapped by his hat.

“What is it hat ?” Renjun asked. The hat floated in front of him and glowed a bit. Renjun blinked at it before taking the hint. He stuck his hand inside the hat and felt something solid. Tugging it, Renjun pulled with ease, a long object. “A broom.” The broom floated in front of him and Renjun touched it tenderly. “It wants me to fly on it doesn’t it...” Renjun asked his hat which only moved to lay on his head. Sighing, Renjun straddled the broom and let out a small yelp as he flew a bit into the air. “Okay okay I’ve seen Kiki’a dilivery service enough times to know you have to hold it like this.” Renjun held onto the broom with both hands and steered it upwards. 

He flew up and up into the sky, the moon becoming larger and the whispering decreasing. It was only until he saw a figure that he stopped. There with him was a woman. She was dressed in ancient old clothing and her hair long and flowing. Her eyes were white and her outfit dark but Renjun could sense her entire being. He knew who this was.

“You’re The Supreme.” Renjun said.

“Child, I’ve waiting so long for you to awaken.” She said. Renjun kept a bit of distance from her, a bit scared but he had to see this through.

“Why is it that you’ve called me, supreme ?” Renjun asked.

“You are my everything. The magic of me flows through you. It’s been centuries since that magic has been blocked but finally, it can live on through you.” She said, moving closer to Renjun.

“And what must I do with that magic ? What do you want from me is what I’m asking.” Renjun said. “You see, I’ve heard your story, I’ve seen your hardships but I won’t accept your magic if it’s at the harm of others. I cannot harm others. If anything about your powers causes ill will and inflicts harm then I will discard of it completely. I won’t let you hurt anyone like they’ve hurt you. Vengeance is not the way.” The supreme looked at him for a moment before laughing.

“The gods have chosen my successor well.” She said. “For they have made me before into a good witch.” She was close to Renjun now that he could see all of her features. Her soulless eyes and her frail body would forever be stuck in his mind. “Fear not child, I do not wish harm, I just wish freedom. We witches have never been free for as long as we survived. I want you to change that. You are the first but with that comes many others. Use your powers to do good. Make humans regret the day they decided to look down upon us. Right now, I will pass my everything to you. And you will pass down bits of that everything into your future child and so forth. We are not here to enforce evil, witches were never meant to be anything so. Prove them wrong for me, Huang Renjun.” The Supreme moved all too quickly for Renjun to back up as suddenly to pressed a hand to his forehead. 

It was as if someone has smacked the soul out of Renjun, his entire being shook. He fell off of his broom as the force of it and couldn’t even catch himself as he fell through the sky. What was this ? He felt himself grow warm and cold and hot before cool once more. His body shook and his eyes rolled back.

“Renjun !” The shout of his name made his eyes snap open and Renjun looked down to see Jeno. The werewolves eyes glowed red and his features were a bit beastly but Renjun never seen a more handsome person in his life. Jeno caught him before he could crash into the ground. 

“What are you thinking ? Falling like that could have killed you.” Jeno said and Renjun chuckled as he shook and twitched, body trying to contain something. 

“Jeno...” Renjun croaked out. “Magic is filling my body.”

“Does it hurts ?” Jeno asked as he held Renjun close, suddenly concerned about his cold body.

“Not at all.” Renjun said. “I feel complete. In your arms like this and magic around the both of us, I feel like this is what my entire life has been leading up to.”

“Leading up to us ?” Jeno asked and Renjun nodded. He closed his eyes, trying to calm himself down and just breathe. 

“Fuck I have to-“ Renjun pushed Jeno aside before his entire body pulsed with light. He pressed down into the soil and rows of plants began to grow. Trees and bushes, flowers and fruits sprouting and growing and Renjun let it all out. 

“Holy shit.” Kun’s voice could be heard into the distance. Once Renjun’s glow died down, he sighed into the ground, going limp. Jeno carefully picked him up. 

“Your magic is beautiful baby doll.” Jeno whispered into his ear making Renjun giggle. Just you wait, he felt as if he had so much more to share.

* * *

“Impossible.” Was the first thing the Jaemin guy had to say as Jeno led Renjun towards him. “Witches have been extinct for centuries.”

“Maybe in South Korea, but in China, my family has a long line of them.” Renjun said. Jaemin completely ignored Jeno as he walked over to Renjun, taking his tiny hands into his own.

“Then it is a pleasure to meet one in the flesh. Never in my life would I dare to think I’d meet a creator.” Jaemin said. “I’m Na Jaemin.”

“Huang Renjun. But something tells me you already know that.” Renjun said.

“You’re pretty infamous for sleeping through classes yet still somehow passing.” Jaemin said making Jeno snort and Renjun roll his eyes. “And also because you’re hot.” And there goes the blush.

“Back off leech.” Jeno said, taking Renjun’s hands away. “He’s already mated.”

“Good for him.” Jaemin said. “Such a pretty witch, of course he wouldn’t be single for long. But you should know, dog, that witches need vampires in their lives.”

“Actually,” Renjun spoke up. “That’s why I’m here. I don’t know much about witch history and seeing as I’m possibly the first male one, I think that means something important. So tell me, Na Jaemin, what’s so special about you that you’d think I need you ?” 

Jaemin smirk only seemed to widen. “Of course little witch let me tell you the story of the first creation. Surprisingly enough it starts with someone like me and someone like you. You should take a seat, this is going to take a while.” 

Renjun sat eagerly. He had all the time to learn more about his new self. And with his mate and family by his side, he would do whatever it was in his power to ensure that starting with him, witches would be good despite their outward appearance. He’d see to it that humans, witches and the like would all live peacefully. The Supreme gave him her everything and Renjun would do everything to set the world straight. Starting with the childish rivalry of vampires and werewolves first.


End file.
